


A New Language

by rachelladeville



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelladeville/pseuds/rachelladeville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending for episode 10x22. Cannon divergent from the moment that Dean beats up Cas and winds up with him pinned on the ground with the angel blade poised and ready...<br/>Dean and Cas find a new way to communicate (besides pensive stares and glances).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Language

The fight had been brutal. Cas had walked into the bunker just a few minutes too late to save the youngest of the Stein family from the wrath of Dean. The argument that followed was terrible. Cas had sided with Sam against Dean and announced his support for Sams plan to use the book of the damned to cure the mark of Cain.  
Dean had told Cas with conviction that further work with Rowena on the book was a road he didn’t want to go down. He had explained that any benefits received by using the book would surely result in collateral damage. He’d said to Cas, “magic like that comes with a price that you pay in blood.”

But Cas hadn’t agreed and had continued to argue the merits of removing the mark now – before Dean could succumb to the power of the mark and, “murder the world.”  
Dean had reached his boiling point when Cas had threatened him with force and had ruthlessly beaten Castiel around the room with punch after punch. Cas was careful not to fight back in an effort avoid hurting Dean. He knew that they had come to blows before, and they’d always gotten through it. So, while Cas had been getting his ass kicked from one end of the room to the other, the only real damage had been to his pride. Or so he thought at first. 

The longer the fight had gone on, the more evident it became that something wrong. He should’ve been working to hold back his angelic strength to keep from hurting Dean. But there wasn’t much to hold back. Yes, he could feel a soft thrum of power coursing through him, but it was only a shadow of the true power of an angels grace. He doubted his current strength would be sufficient to stand against Dean while the mark of Cain pulsed through him. And that, he realized, put him truly at Deans mercy.

Now, here he was – lying flat on his back with Dean straddling him at the waist and poised with Castiels own angel blade in his fist waiting to deal a death blow with it. His eyes were wild with determination and for a moment Cas thought that Dean may actually kill him.

Cas looked imploringly at Dean, whose arm was coiled tightly, shaking with the need plunge the blade down into Castiel. He watched his friends’ eyes flashing with murderous intent as his hand shook with the effort of restraint. The moment stretched out. 

As the long seconds ticked by, a battle raged inside the hunter. Dean’s eyes were still cold but he seemed to be regaining some measure of control. The bloodlust seemed to be fading.

Cas was aware that his eyes were silently pleading for his life. Blood gurgled in his mouth as he rasped out, “Dean, Please...” and he watched helplessly as the man struggled to regain enough control to finally lower his weapon. He reached his hand out to Dean and laid it heavily on his friends forearm, pleading.

Deans head was buzzing with the desire to kill and it filled his senses completely. His best efforts were in vein. He simply couldn’t fight the impulse to sink the blade into something. So he settled for redirecting his aim and allowing the blade to drive into a book that was on the floor next to Castiel’s head. Once he’d delivered the blow he was finally able to release the angel blade.

For Dean, a fight like this with Castiel was achingly familiar. He’d been on the receiving end of a beating like this in Lucifers crypt several years ago. He is aware that Castiel had been under Naomi’s influence then. And he knows that the real Cas, his Cas, would never hurt him. But he remembers well how it had felt to be the one on the bottom – staring up in fear as powerful blows rained down on him. 

He recalled having been on his knees and begging for Cas to stop. He knew he’d placed his hand on Castiel’s forearm. The touch had been a physical appeal to his friend, an attempt to ground him and bring him back to his senses.

Tonight when he had seen his angels hand on his own arm in that same way it had helped Dean remember the connection between them and helped him find the will to redirect the blade away from Castiels chest.

In the quiet aftermath of their skirmish, the awareness of how close he had come to killing Cas started to really trickle into his conscious mind. He allowed himself one moment to feel what the loss of his angel would do to his heart. It was only a moment – but it was enough. 

As the weight of his actions settled into his bones – he leaned forward toward Cas and slowly closed the distance between their bodies in surrender. The arm that was braced on the floor and holding his weight shook from the effort – he needed to collapse. But he couldn’t. Cas was a mess. His mouth was filled with blood and there were gashes and fresh bruises everywhere. 

Cas was beaten to a pulp. How was that possible? Cas was an Angel. Dean remembered what it was like to punch an angel. It was like punching a door made of solid oak – it should break his hand. Castiel shouldn’t be bleeding, even if Dean was more powerful now because of the mark, the angel should not be this battered. And furthermore, the angel should already be healing, not tensing up and choking back tears. What the hell was happening?

The weight of guilt that pressed down on him was like a heavy wet blanket smothering him and he bent under its weight. His eyes met Castiel’s. Between them in that moment passed many things. Dean felt an unspoken acknowledgment of their years together, the feeling of brotherhood that bound them. He also felt a shared uncertainty, an ambivalence that hovered around them constantly and always had. There was a keen awareness that there was trust and faith between them as well as the full understanding that both had broken that trust in the past and both had forgiven the other for their past failings. As always… there was something else there too.

As their eyes locked it was there plain as day – as clear now as it was in their very first meeting. Dean simply had no name for it. Apparently neither did Cas. 

As the hunters head began to clear he had to deal with a startling reality. He’d beaten his closest friend within an inch of his life. He’d used Castiel’s own blade against him. His vision was clouding and his jaw was tense from trying to hold back tears. He began to buckle under the strain of remorse and tipped forward onto Castiel’s chest. 

Despite being bloody and broken Cas moved to accommodate Dean. He accepted Dean’s weight on his chest and brought his arms up to encircle Dean into a makeshift hug. 

Dean could smell the coppery tinge of blood and taste the salt of tears he hadn’t realized he had shed. A broken sob forced its way from his chest and he wept on his angel. Now that he’d stopped fighting the tears he could feel the last of the anger and tension dissipate. 

The mark was still buzzing but his awareness of it seemed to slip to the back of his mind. His entire focus was on his friend. Without thinking he’d moved both of his arms down to the floor on either side of Cas in an attempt to suspend at least some of his weight off the angel as Castiel comforted him. Cas had moved one hand to his back and was rubbing soothing circles there and his other hand was in cupping the side of Deans face while his thumb wiped away tears as they fell and fell. 

Castiel had brought his chin down to the top of Dean’s head cradling him fully. The feeling was reminiscent of being cradled in the arms of his mother when he’d cried as a young child. “S…Sorry,” he stuttered against the collar of Cas shirt. “So sorry man… so …sorry”. 

Castiel wasn’t speaking. He simply used his body to show Dean his love and forgiveness by tightening his arms around him further and allowing him to cry. Dean felt his hair move a bit and realized that Cas had his nose and mouth pressed to the top of his head. He could feel each breath in his hair as Cas expelled it. He felt the pressing of a gentle kiss. At this, he began to raise his head just enough to bring his eyes to Castiel’s face. Cas had also lifted his head just a little and slanted his face forward in order to look Dean in the eye. 

As always, much passed between them when their eyes met. What Dean noticed the most was the hesitation from Cas. He was waiting for a rebuff of some kind for having planted a kiss on the top of Deans head. It seemed out of place, this fear. Dean was uncertain what Cas expected of him but the look on his face said loud and clear that Cas was fearing the worst.

Dean knew that during their time together he had always been quick to rebuke Castiel despite the warm feelings he carried for the angel. Why was that? He honestly didn’t know.

Dean hoped that at this moment, when their eyes met, Cas could see his gratitude. It was coursing through Dean’s veins now. Warm gratitude for meeting Deans anger with kindness, for not striking back, not smiting, for taking the beating and then doling out forgiveness and comfort in response. 

He closed his eyes and lowered his head back down to Castiel’s chest and exhaled a deep breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding. Then he felt Cas do the same. And to his surprise, he felt another kiss to the top of his head. 

Instinctively he pulled himself closer to the warmth and kindness that was pulsing from his angel. He wanted to give comfort back and kindness as well. He wanted to heal this poor broken and bloodied creature who had given so much to him. His face turned up toward Cas but he didn’t lift his head from it’s resting place on Castiels chest. This way his eyes weren’t seeing the angels bloodied face – only his neck. Without any hesitation, he pressed his lips to the warmth of that neck. 

With that kiss he delivered all the sorrow for what he’d done and left undone regarding his angel. 

With the next one he pushed all the warmth from his aching heart into Castiel’s skin.

He stretched a bit further and pressed one more – a promise? An endearment he wasn’t capable of putting into words? 

With no conscious effort he’d begun to move his head upward to once again connect eyes with Cas. He needed eye contact now, to know if he was being understood. As his face raised up, Castiel’s tipped down. When their eyes met the answer was yes. Their lips are now just a breath apart. It’s not even a conscious decision to close that distance. But the moment their lips touch… there is peace. 

All the things that Dean has been too constipated to acknowledge and all the things which Cas has been too afraid to say are being said. One connection of the lips and they suddenly had a whole new language. 

For years now – the most effective communication between Dean and Cas had been simple eye contact. Their words were stumbling and clumsy and full of half-truths. But if their eyes connected – they understood one another fully.

Now, with lips, they were talking too. But this was somehow more. There was more weight to it, more feeling. 

Both Dean and Cas sighed into the kiss like they’d been waiting a lifetime for it. There was no question of anything anymore. There was no guessing. They both leaned into the kiss together and opened their mouths together. Tongues surged forward at the same time, both wanting to connect further. The near constant ache that Cas had felt since he’d first looked at Dean ended on contact. Warmth exploded into him. Each touch of Dean’s tongue to his was a pulse of something strong and he felt the vibration of it pass through him from head to toe. 

Dean was already straddling Cas but as their kiss grew deeper he slid arms around and underneath Castiel’s shoulders to pull him upwards. Cas arms were still encircling Dean but one moved up higher to cup around behind Deans neck – he still needed to move closer, press tighter. Cas put his other arm down to the floor where Deans had been a moment ago. It leant stability to their position as Dean moved back so that he was perched over his angels’ thighs instead of over his waist. Now they were sitting up and face to face. And kissing. Deeply. By unspoken agreement they each turned their heads which slotted their mouths together even more fully. 

As Dean tasted Cas for the first time, he thought to himself, “How did I not understand? All these years… this is what I needed to do.” 

And as Cas felt Deans tongue moving with his, he thought, “Now I understand everything. This is it. We’re complete now.”

Dean hadn’t had a reprieve from the constant pulsing need of the mark until now. For some reason, though he was aware of it still, it was taking a backseat. The front of his mind was his own. He didn’t know how long it would last but he was going to take this moment of peace and be grateful for it. 

Both men felt a brief shiver of fear simultaneously. This would change everything.

But that fear came and went for both of them in a heartbeat. They told each other in their new silent language that there was nothing to fear. That, yes, this was going to change things. But it would change things for the better. 

Dean’s lips had never been used so fully. He spared a brief moment to consider all the other lips he’d pressed against in his life. Most of them were attached to women and those kisses had been so different. They were, he realized, simply a means to an end. A kiss was the prelude to sex and it held no meaning beyond that. Up until now, kissing was lumped into the category of foreplay in Dean’s mind. But with Cas it was so very different.

With Cas, the kiss was a connection. It took all that Dean ever felt or ever wanted to say and delivered it to Cas without the frustration of having to find the right words and without the fear of misunderstanding. 

Clearly, Cas understood and felt the same. Dean felt everything Cas was telling him too. Without having the strain of bulky words he understood. Cas loved him. Really and truly. Cas would do anything he asked. Cas would die for him. Cas acknowledged all of this and more with simple curls of his tongue against Deans. Both men were breathing heavily now. Their mouths were urgent and hot.

Their kisses weren’t just an unspoken communication, they were a conducting an electrical current of passion too. When Cas sighed into his mouth Dean felt how beautiful Cas thought he was. How much Cas had always wanted to touch him underneath his clothes, taste his mouth and move his body closer. Dean knew that Cas could now feel his unspoken desires as well - that Dean had longed to hold him so many times before. That his heart stuttered unevenly when Cas would step to close to him and that he felt a gaping emptiness in his heart whenever the angel left him. 

The taste of blood in both their mouths was poetic, Dean thought, since their lives had always been full of blood. Now here they were – two broken and tainted creatures. But somehow, each had never felt more whole. Complete. Strong. Loved. 

Cas was surprised how quickly he forgot the pain that had been shrieking in his ears only moments ago. His body was alive with tingles and there was a warm feeling swirling in his belly. He felt full of life force and he swelled with a heady and robust feeling that he had no name for. They were tangled together and rocking back and forth as urgent tongues slid together and chests heaved. 

When Dean pulled his lips away from Cas, the angel sucked in his first real breath since their lips had locked together. It was a deep breath and with it the tingles he’d been feeling grew stronger and went straight to his head. He realized he was dizzy. What a feeling! 

Dean had pulled in a ragged breath too and had dropped his lips to the pivot point between Castiel’s head and neck. He was sucking fiercely at the skin just below Castiel’s jaw and the slight sting of it radiated all the way down to the angels knee caps. As Dean began spreading the pleasure around on his jaw, neck and shoulder Cas heard the man growl at his collar. Clearly the shirt was in his way. Cas found that there was really only one place to put his lips at this moment and he mirrored Deans actions – both men kissing and sucking wildly on the other man’s neck and shoulder. Yes, it would be good if the shirts were gone. The heat and tingles that were rushing through Castiel’s body began to funnel downward into his lower abdomen and with a sensation similar to a pin prick, he became aware of his dick. 

Once the thought popped in his head – it took over his mind completely. All he could think of was how hot and confined it felt in his pants. It was tight down there too – all of pressed together and it ached to be set free. Once he began to contemplate the excruciating flesh between his legs, his mind leapt to the meat between Dean’s legs as well. He was overwhelmed by the urge to put his face to Dean’s crotch. He wanted to bury his face there and see what it smelled like. His mouth watered to taste it. He was taken aback by a barrage of mental images of Dean’s cock – he thought of kissing it, licking it, sucking it, choking on it, stroking it and his fingers flexed in anticipation of wrapping around it. He’d never wanted anything more.

He reached forward between them and tried to angle his hands down into Dean’s most private area. He wanted the pants to be gone as his hands fumbled over Dean’s button and zipper. His hands didn’t seem to want to work fast enough and he felt Dean move toward his zipper to help him. Both of the men were panting now, open mouthed. Their faces were close together and their desperate noises were loud in the bunker. 

As Deans eyes locked with Castiel’s they both broke into unabashed smiles. Castiels’ smile reached across his entire face and touched the corners of his eyes. Dean’s smile brought beautiful color to his cheeks. Both waited a beat for embarrassment or unease to set in, but it just refused to come. Forthright affection passed between them and a desire to be closer still could not be ignored. 

Cas had no idea what to do. He felt like he may explode. Dean understood. Without a word or a moment’s hesitation Dean leaned back and pulled himself to his feet. Cas looked up and saw Deans extended hand and took it. 

They walked together through the disaster area. The bunker had earlier been ransacked by the Stein boys and had then been further decimated by Dean as he’d thrown Cas around the room in a rage. Now they silently navigated through the sea of debris connected by joined hands. They moved by unspoken agreement towards Deans bedroom.

When they entered, Dean deposited Cas on the bed and moved across the room, returning with a first aid kit. He knelt in front of Castiel and began slowly cleaning up the wounds on his friend, some of which were already starting to dry, cakelike, on his face. As he moved over Castiel’s body and treated his injuries, he also began unbuttoning Castiel’s shirt. Cas had swallowed a lot of blood and he was relieved now that the bleeding seemed to have stopped. The after taste of blood was still there but the taste of Dean in his mouth kept his heart beating frantically with anticipation of more. 

Dean grasped the unbuttoned shirt with both hands on either side of Castiels neck and pulled the shirt, jacked and trench coat up and over the angels shoulders all at once and let them fall to the bed behind him. It was very rare to see Cas shirtless and it captivated him. He looked over the smooth skin and finely cut muscles that rolled under the surface. He noticed that his breath caused goosebumps to break out on his friends skin as he trailed his mouth closer and closer to Castiel’s chest. Cas had a lovely skin tone and as he did a thorough review of Castiel’s upper body he was glad to see that there were no broken bones despite his initial perception that he’d broken Castiel’s arm early on in the confrontation. 

Dean couldn’t resist the urge to lean in and press his lips to his angel’s dark nipple. Cas sucked in a breath and arched his back in pleasure. Dean moved back and forth between both nipples sucking them each progressively harder until he realized he was biting them. Cas was rocking forward and back and humming in pleasure and Dean felt his pants tighten again. 

Dean moved his hands to the belt which he tugged off and discarded. After that it was too easy for both men to slide their hands into clothes and remove them. As more and more of Deans skin was revealed, Castiel’s heart began to beat faster. The scars and imperfections in Dean’s skin were not distractions from his beauty. They added to it. He reveled in the feeling of the skin passing beneath his fingers and his mouth filled with spit as his eyes settled on Dean’s nipples. We wondered briefly if sucking Deans nipples would cause Dean as much pleasure as he’d felt when Dean had sucked his. He leaned his head in and took one of the perky buds into his mouth. The taste was exquisite. The texture was firm and Dean hissed a breath of appreciation. Castiel could feel the tightening of Dean’s abdomen in response to his ministrations and began fervently licking and sucking them while his friend moaned yeses and pleases into his ears. He sucked pink blossoms into Dean’s skin in a trail down his body toward his belly button. He could feel Dean’s hands moving on his zipper and opening his pants for Cas. 

At last! He was going to get to see and taste Dean’s cock. His own cock jumped in expectation and began to swell larger with only the thought. As he drew nearer to the hot bulge straining out of Deans jeans he began to smell it. The musky sweaty smell was a shot to the groin. He inhaled deeply and with great anticipation. Again, his mouth flooded with saliva and he could barely restrain himself as he leaned forward and opened his mouth. He opened his eyes… when had he closed them?  
There it was. Deans cock. It was lean and strong like the rest of him and filled. Tight. Swollen. Leaking. He was leaning off the bed with his mouth open and reaching toward it with nothing else on his mind. No worrying about Sam and the book of the damned. No worries about Rowena or Crowley. A moment of pain when he considered Charlie was immediately followed by the certain knowledge that if she were alive – she would have thrilled for him and Dean to have made this connection. And she would’ve laughed out loud at the thought of anyone wanting to lick a cock.

He gave a slight smile as he closed his mouth around the head. Dean tensed and placed a hand on the back of Castiel’s head. Oh sweet heaven! How had he gone so long without the heavy flesh sliding along his tongue. He formed his lips around the shaft and slid lovingly forward until his nose was buried in Dean’s thick curly hair at the base. He attempted to swallow the extra spit in his mouth but it was difficult to manage that with a giant hot cock balancing on his tongue. He had to make several tries at it and while he was doing that, some of the spit was literally running out of the corners of his mouth. He chanced a glace upward to Dean’s face. When their eyes met he knew he didn’t need to feel self-conscious. Dean looked like he was ready to eat Cas alive. He’d never seen Dean look more stunning and the sight of it set is insides on fire. The tingling sensation was back and so was the heat in his stomach. His dick felt like a club between his legs it was so hard and heavy. He placed his own hand on it just to relieve some of the pressure while he slid his mouth back up Deans shaft. 

He felt Deans hand on top of his own and released his hold on his member so that Dean could have it and he moved his hands to Dean’s waist. His thumbs fit perfectly around the bones of Deans hips and he slid his thumbs up and down along the taught skin there. His lips were puckered at the top of Dean’s shaft and he swallowed again before starting his decent back down. His lower lip and chin were bumping denim so he moved his hands away from hipbones and began tugging his friends jeans down toward the floor. 

Dean’s hands were heavy. One continued to move in his hair and the other was petting his dick and balls. He wasn’t shoving Castiel’s head down, just allowing the weight of his hand to sit on the crown of his head as he scratched his nails on the scalp there and ran his fingers through the soft short hair. Dean had been sitting on his heals when tending to Cass with the first aid kit but had begun to rise up a bit when he’d felt his angel start to go down on him. 

As Castiel’s jaw adjusted to having a huge dick in his mouth he became bolder. He started moving his head around and swirling his tong. Dean was still kneeling on the floor in front of Cas but was ramrod straight with his head thrown back as pleasure moved through his body.

As Cas worked Deans cock over he found himself leaning further and further over the edge of the bed. His leg muscles tightened to support his weight. As he moved up and down Deans firm shaft he allowed himself a moment to pause and pull off the top to lick the slit. He pressed his tongue into that tiny space and decided to suck it and see if more juice would come out. Sucking like that lead to sucking deeper and harder and before he knew it he was taking Dean all the way to the hilt again. The smell of Dean was everywhere and the more he slid up and down on Deans member – the more the pulsing shock waves resonated in his own dick too. He slurped as he came to the top again and again, faster and faster. He broke over the edge and began to suck the vein from top to bottom and then to simply lick the base all around. His head was swinging from side to side as he moved his tongue around the shaft and back again and making slow progress back up the shaft as he licked and sucked the exterior. His breathing was labored and feverish and sweat was breaking out on his forehead and back while he tore over Deans throbbing dick, wet and sloppy. 

Dean’s body was bucking and swaying in response to the movements of Cas mouth and hands. The angel followed his instincts lower and realized that he was nuzzling Dean’s balls. So without a further thought he sucked them into his mouth. First one and then the other. He moved each one around in the warmth of his mouth and hummed his deep satisfaction into them. On some level he realized that the Deans cock must be getting cold and he brought both hands to it and covered as much of the shaft and head as possible with his warm hands while his tongue worked Deans balls. He squeezed Dean’s cock with his hands and continued to lave around Deans balls, even getting behind them. He could tell when Dean jerked that a shockwave of pleasure had shot up his spine as Cas tongued the tender spot behind Deans balls. So he licked it again and grinned as he felt another shudder from Dean in response.

His body was stretched at a difficult angle to reach his tongue so far between Dean’s legs while still perched on the bed. His neck and shoulders were on fire as he continued to stretch farther and lick more. Dean’s hand was no longer resting on the back of his head. It had moved to the back of his neck where he massaged the en-flamed neck and shoulder muscles. 

As Cas worked Deans cock with enthusiasm, Deans stomach clenched in pleasure. He soon found himself bending forward until he was doubled over and looking straight down at Castiel’s back. He watched the muscles move and strain as Cas laved his pulsing cock and then began sliding his hands down Castiel’s back. His hands wound up touching his angels ass so he gave a solid squeeze and felt Cas respond with a full body shiver. He let his open mouth touch to Castiel’s back and his exhalations broke new goosebumps on the flesh there as he planted a kiss or two. 

The little zings that Dean created in Cas by squeezing his ass radiated though his body and took over. He became aware of the awkward position they had settled into – him perched on the edge of the bed and straining forward to suck dick while Dean bent over him from above to exhale on his back and squeeze his backside. Cas also started to realize that he was becoming frantic. His hips were moving forward and back on the bed in a rocking motion as he bobbed up and down on Deans stick. His eyes were watering with the effort of clamping his jaw and fighting his gag reflex on each down stroke when the head of Dean’s cock would slam into the back of his throat. As his hands moved back and forth in a slow stoke over Deans sack and into his crack – he felt everything tighten. He had a feeling that this meant Dean would soon release. He wasn’t ready. He didn’t want this to be over.

He’d never felt so bold and wanton before and he wanted to keep going. Just then Dean sucked in a deep breath and jerked back into an upright position as both his hands moved directly to Castiel’s chin. Dean was using significant force to pry Cas up and off his dick – trying to avoid shooting his wad down Castiel’s throat.  
When Cas was pulled away from Deans dick with a pop he realized how wet his chin was and how much his entire body had been moving on the bed. Dean got off his knees and stood up tall. Cas lifted his head to follow the movement. He stilled his body and wiped his chin on the back of his hand. Their eyes stayed locked on one another as Dean wrapped a hand around the base of his own cock to stifle his urgency and he closed his eyes for a moment to slow down his breathing a little. Cas thought he looked incredible.

Dean stepped out of his jeans that were bunched up near his knees. Then he took a step toward Cas and pulled his knee up on the bed next to the angels hip. As Dean pushed into his space, Cas moved backward towards the middle of the bed to make more room. Dean brought his other knee up onto the bed as well and straddled Cas. Then he leaned forward as Cas leaned back. When Cas was fully reclined, Dean leaned down and placed a kiss in the middle of his chest. His tongue came out and licked a stripe down his abdomen. He felt Deans tongue dip into his belly button and then continue down toward Castiel’s own cock. Cas quivered all over in anticipation. He knew what was coming. 

He took a deep breath and tensed his knees and hips in a silent order to stay still while Dean’s mouth opened around him. An unintelligible noise ripped from his throat when Dean swallowed him up. As Dean took over, Cas felt his arousal spiral out of control.

Dean was shocked at how little difficulty he had accepting a man’s dick in his mouth. In fact, he was eager for it in a way he never thought he could be. He sank lower and lower while the thrill of what he was doing took over his head completely. He marveled at how sexy and dirty he felt as he became a slave to his angels’ desires. He wanted to feel every spasm he could pull from Cas and hear his moans and cries grow louder in appreciation of his efforts. When Castiels tip hit the back of his throat he gagged and his eyes started to water. But he immediately repeated the action wanting to feel it again.

Dean had barely gotten started when Cas realized he was making a high pitched whining noise that he couldn’t seem to silence. His back was arched off the bed and his muscles spasmed. The swirling heat in his stomach undulated downward and roared toward his cock. He cried out with force and both of his hands wound into Deans hair pulling him forward and locking him onto Castiels dick. His arms and legs locked up too and his mouth stayed open long after his shout pierced the silence of the bunker. His eyes were clenched shut and he felt like he had jack knifed across the bed. 

Dean was still holding him tight but as his senses started to calm down a bit he realized that Dean had been choking. Cas hadn’t intended to shoot into Dean’s mouth – it had just happened so fast! Dean had barely sank down on him a few times but the sensations were so overwhelming that he was powerless to control his reactions. Dean was still kind of gagging when Cas picked his head up to meet eyes with Dean. Before he could voice an apology he was already reading forgiveness in Dean’s eyes. They both managed a weak smile and Dean crawled up over his body to press a kiss to his lips. He tasted the saltiness of himself on Deans lips and noticed that his own juices tasted different then the juices that had come from Dean. 

As their kiss deepened once again, he found that he could still hear loud and clear what Dean was saying to him with his kisses. He was saying ‘I’m glad this is happening. You are special to me in a new way now.’

Cas responded with similar adorations pressed into Dean’s mouth with his own lips, silently telling him ‘You feel for me what I feel for you. This is significant and profound. I treasure you.’ It was incredible the things they could tell each other without using words now. 

Castiel felt incredible, but glanced down when they broke apart and saw that his dick was fast shrinking to a tiny and withered version of its former self. Looming in the background he could see Deans was still tall and proud and it was begging for attention. Dean was still on his knees over Cas and his hips were moving forward and back in a slow fuck of the air above Castiel’s body - rocking in anticipation.

Cas looked into Deans eyes and gave a chaste kiss to his lips. Permission. Permission to do whatever Dean wanted to do. Dean moved backwards a bit and brought his arms down between Castiel’s legs and slid them apart and up so that his knees were bent and his hole was exposed to the cool air of Dean’s bedroom. Castiel thought he knew what would come next. He thought Dean would slide his cock in. He braced himself thinking it would likely hurt. But that wasn’t what happened. 

Dean ducked his head as if her were going to suck Castiel’s wilted little cock. Instead he placed a kiss on the tip of it and nuzzled it affectionately as he worked his way down. He kept going lower with open mouthed kisses. He pressed sloppy wet kisses to his friends’ balls and even behind them. And then, his tongue slid in between the cheeks.

“Aaagghhh..” was the only noise Cas could make. Dean sat back on his heals and then wrapped his arms around Castiels waist and with his face still buried between ass cheeks, he hoisted Cas to him so that the angels ass was way up in the air. From Castiels vantage point all he could see was his stomach sloping upward toward the ceiling and his spent cock hanging between his legs with the crown of Deans head barely visible as it moved around licking his angels puckered rim and plunging his tongue into his hot, tight hole. His hands were spreading cheeks apart and thumbs were working the meat of the cheeks and rubbing closer and closer to the entry. His firm wet tongue shot out and licked the crack up and down and up and down. Cass could not be still. He wiggled and squirmed and made noises and flexed his fists into the blankets. Oh the pleasure!

Now he felt blood start to move back into his tired cock and it began to plump up again. His legs were splayed apart on either side of Dean’s shoulders and Cas tried to pull his knees closer to his chest to accommodate Dean’s face in his ass crack. He was bent over on himself and even though the position was foreign to him – it was practical. His ass was exposed to the air and Dean was moaning his approvals. Castiel was awash with sensation, he flexed and stretched and keened and scrunched his eyes shut. Then a second later his eyes shot back open as he felt fingers reaching into his wet hole. He was being spread apart and then… oh… the tongue was back. Oh sweet lord! How could he keep going? It was too much! Just when he thought he could handle no more – Dean lit him up again with something new to feel.  
Dean’s thoughts pinged in his head like a pinball and he was astounded once again at how easy it was to do this for Cas. How little reservation he’d had about leaning forward and putting his mouth to a tight and puckered asshole. 

Sex had never been this hot with a woman; not even with two or three at the same time.

The delight he was taking as he worked his tongue deeper surprised him. Pleasure shocked straight to his own cock when he saw Castiels hole clenching and he thought about sliding into it.

He felt a thrill at bringing such pleasure to the angel he owed so much to. When his arms began to shake from supporting so much weight, he let his partners legs back down gently to the bed and Cas felt the muscles in his back relax a bit. There was barely a moment to rest before he felt his legs being spread wide on the mattress and his hole was filled again – with – fingers? Must be fingers, several of them this time. Yes, fingers, wiggling around and sliding back and forth. The intrusion was welcomed and each time they slid out and back in Castiel felt his pulse quicken. 

Then suddenly lightening stuck! Oh! Oh! Oh! What was that??

“That’s your sweet spot Cas,” said Dean out loud. He was answering a question that Cas didn’t even realize he’d asked out loud. 

Cas had always thought that there was only pain associated with sex involving a person’s ass. But this was incredible. No wonder men did this! (He had always kind of wondered.) Oh the feeling was incredible and yes, his cock was full and hard again now and leaking from its tip. Dean hit that magic spot again. Then again. While the aftershocks of that pleasure were still ringing though him, he opened his eyes for a moment to see Dean stretch back across the bed and retrieve something from a nightstand drawer and lay it on the bed.

Then he moved forward with his whole body and laid on top of Cas. They were face to face, chest to chest and groin to groin. Their eyes locked together before drifting closed and their lips touched together in an unspoken ‘I love you’. 

Then Dean slid down just a bit andbetween his spread legs Cas felt that pain he’d been expecting. It wasn’t bad and it didn’t last long, but the sensation of being stretched and filled was all consuming. His breath failed him for a moment and when it returned it came in short heavy pants and moans. His excitement was overwhelming and his blood was rushing through his veins. His heart was beating out of his chest. His legs felt numb and he couldn’t move them, and his toes tingled in the strangest way. He started to realize how desperate he was feeling and made a conscious effort to calm his breathing.

More than anything else, Castiel felt his cock pulse with needy and desperate anticipation. Dean had stopped moving. They were tucked so close together that he could feel Deans balls against his ass and the man’s strong and frantic heartbeat against his chest. 

His eyes opened and stared into Deans. He didn’t trust his voice but he tried to speak anyway. In the stillness, in the quiet he whispered out “Dean,” it was the sweetest word he could think to say and even at a whisper he couldn’t contain his excitement. His shaky and uneven voice squeaked out, “Oh my God Dean! I can’t believe your inside me… inside… me..” His chest had swelled so far he thought he would explode. “… oh …Dean…” His voice tapered off into a long exhalation with his mouth shaped in a quiet moan.

Shaky breaths. Heartbeats. Voice so low that the whisper became a long drawn out moan, “… oh… i feel… you… inside me...” Their eyes had remained locked on each other and as tears rolled down Castiel’s cheeks he realized he was crying but was powerless to stop it.

Dean’s eyes were wet too, Cas noticed, with tears that didn’t fall. “I know,” he said reverently. “I know.”

Without taking his eyes off Castiel, Dean began to move. He pulled slowly back just a little and then moved forward again. He did this a few more times. There was no thrusting. Dean couldn’t seem to bear to move more than an inch or so back before sliding forward again. That inch or two of pulling back was all the distance Dean seemed willing to put between the two of them. 

Just a few short slides in and out was all it took. Castiel broke eye contact and let his head fall back on the bed. He could hear Dean breathing heavily above him. His body was alight with sensation and the heat that swirled and rolled under his skin was purposefully moving toward his groin. He knew what was happening. He was going to have another orgasm. He could feel its steady progress – the pressure built with every push of Dean’s cock into him. He’d never felt anything like it before. And he reveled in the slow and dirty slide as Dean rolled his hips into Cas and he basked in the languid pull as Dean slid back out and Castiel’s body clutched with the effort of trying to hold on to Deans throbbing thickness and keep him inside. Cas began to move his hips a little, canting them so that he was meeting Dean on each inward slide. It felt even better. Like they were moving toward each other as well as toward a release.

He lifted his head for a moment and chanced another glance at Dean only to find that his lovers’ eyes were still locked on him intensely. They were still shining and wet with unshed tears and when their eyes connected those tears began to fall. 

They pulled each other closer and wrapped arms around one another. They both planted their mouths to each other’s necks and tucked into one another to ride out the storm. Both were moaning quietly as they rocked together. Their hips crested jointly a few more times before Deans rhythm stuttered and failed. He was stiff for a moment and his eyes clenched shut as he tipped over the edge of passion and fell onto Castiel with all his weight. They continued to slowly clench sporadically and rock together as Dean’s aftershocks moved over his body. 

It took Cas a moment to realize that Dean had been whispering in his ear. “Let it happen Cas… it’s time” he breathed, “come now… come with me.”  
Castiel’s hard and aching cock had been trapped tightly between their stomachs for a while now but he felt himself seize up and spill at Dean’s suggestion. They held each other tightly for a few minutes while they came down from the high. 

As their breathing evened out, Castiel slowly started to become aware of the little things. For starters – he was sweaty. So was Dean. There was sticky come all over his belly from his orgasm and now it was smeared between the two of them and was starting to itch. The air of the room around them was cool and he was feeling colder by the second and beginning to shiver. In the absence of a pleasure onslaught he was starting to feel the soreness between his legs and some of his muscles were screaming from overwork.

Dean slid out of him and left a gaping emptiness behind; and the load that Dean had pumped into him was leaking out onto the bed. They were still tangled together and breathing into each other’s necks - so why did it feel like Dean was so far away from him?

The aching emptiness he felt now that Dean was no longer inside of him pulsed a sadness through him. He looked up at Dean who was still on top of him. Dean’s face was soft with emotion and still a bit wet from the tears that had spilled during their intense love making. Cass implored Dean with a silent question in his eyes. Dean brought their lips together once more and the emptiness dissipated at once. Dean answered the unspoken question with a soft and reverent kiss. ‘Yes, I do’ the kiss seemed to say. 

The movement of Dean’s mouth against his own traveled through Cas and the promise of it curled up in his heart where it seemed to want to stay forever. Deans mouth was still pressed to his and Cas could feel the trace of a smile on it as the hunters soft tongue rolled into his angels mouth again and it quietly said, ‘Yes, we will’ which was the answer to so many unasked questions. 

Castiel was smiling. Yes we will, he thought.


End file.
